


Even Angels Need A Break

by StormWildcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: It's an Overwatch Christmas party! And Mercy has already retreated to her office. Just before her work can absorb the rest of her evening, she discovers a holiday surprise.





	Even Angels Need A Break

Noise; that’s what the Overwatch holiday party was turning into. Clinking glasses and silverware, unyielding conversations dotted with raucous laughter, an endless playlist of Christmas music, it was all combining into a December-themed cacophony that was becoming too much for the local doctor to handle. As the familiar click of her office door drowned out the festivities down the hall, Angela heaved a sigh of relief. She drank in the silence as she took a slightly less ladylike sip of her wine than she had been in sight of the others. The clack of her heels on the tiled floor echoed off the walls as she simply wandered her territory aimlessly, giving herself some decompression time.

Of course this is Angela Ziegler. Enough time spent near her work meant that her eye would spot a chart to look over, a file to complete or Valkyrie detail to agonize over. True to her nature, she found herself at her desk, ready to settle in to disappear for longer than she originally planned from the rowdy Overwatch party. But her newly formulated to do list dissipated the moment she pulled out her office chair and spotted a bit of Christmas cheer tucked away. A white gift bag with a gold and silver angel outlined in glitter greeted her, bits of silver paper reaching towards the sky past the brim. Curiously she eyed it as she plucked it from cushion and set it on hardwood. “A gift?” she murmured to herself as she searched for a tag to make sure someone didn’t accidentally leave it in her office for someone else somehow. Not all of her companions were the most organized or brightest all the time, so it wasn’t impossible. A small tag on the handles addressed to “Angie” confirmed it was for her. It also narrowed down who the delivery was from.

“Ooo, I wonder what it is!” she gleefully wondered aloud as she traded her wine glass for the chance to effectively dig through the bag. The first item she discovered was a stainless steel thermos covered in a black tartan pattern. She smiled at it and thought about how perfect it would be for tea. Soon she realized it was far more perfect than she imagine as inside there was a small basket for infusing tea built into the top. She admired the gift with the type of exaggerated frown one displays when presented with something super thoughtful or just too cute to handle. This didn’t stop as she pulled a few tins of her favorite teas along with some new ones from the angelic gift bag. As she rescued the last tin, her finger brushed something soft that she didn’t expect. When she dove back in, she uncovered a Christmas sweater. Concern furrowed her brows as the sweaters she had seen all night hadn’t exactly been her taste. Most of them were true ugly numbers that people wear mainly for a laugh and they just weren’t for her. But this one was actually quite, well, her.

The knitting was mainly cream colored and with silver snowflake patterns adorning it. Larger golden angel wings were nestled between each line of the flakes with halos to match. It was festive but tastefully so and was undeniable plush and comfortable feeling in her palms and between her fingers. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she cooed over her new apparel. She freed it completely from the bag, allowing it to completely unfold, and as she did she heard something hit the top of her desk. A red envelope now stared at her with her nickname scrawled across it. Bright blue eyes investigated the handwriting but couldn’t quite place it with a writer. Perhaps she had grabbed one glass of wine too many. Slender fingers slipped under the fold of the envelope and carefully separated it from the rest and revealed a beautiful card complete with a precious little saying about Christmas and how knowing her was a gift in and of itself. When she opened it with a smile, she was greeted with an entire handwritten portion.

_Dear Angie,_

_You are my angel, not just now but all year round. And even the most angelic need to take breaks. That’s why I’m hoping the tea helps you relax on the days you need to remove bullets, heal cuts, set bones and perfect your tech._

_With love, Jesse_

_P.S. Put on your sweater and come back to the party. Enjoy your full break time tonight with me and the rest of the gang._

A laugh escaped Angela. “Of course Jesse would know I would sneak away at some point and get sucked into work somehow.” Heart light with joy, she eyed the sweater and grinned. “Well, I suppose I have no choice.”

“Where’s Angela?” Jack searched the room for the young blond as she nursed the same beer he started half an hour before.

“Dammit, did she escape?” Gabe groaned. He was on his fourth frothy booze of choice. This hour.

With one eye on the door, Jesse reassured them, “Don’t worry. Even if she did, I gotta plan to get ‘er back in here.”

Before his mentors could doubt him, an excited Tracer bouncing towards the mess hall entrance caught their attention. “Angela your sweater is so cute! Where did you get it?!”

Jesse’s angel of Mercy smiled sweetly at the English cadet before flashing it his way. “It was a special delivery from someone special.” The cowboy grinned as she shouted across the room, “Merry Christmas, Jesse. And thank you.”

He tipped his hat, “You’re very welcome, darlin’. And Merry Christmas to my favorite angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This McMercy train never stops! Even during the holidays!


End file.
